<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Returned by Articient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434632">Fate Returned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articient/pseuds/Articient'>Articient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lines of Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lost Love, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articient/pseuds/Articient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dilan and Aeleus accompany Ansem the Wise to investigate a new world. Dilan wonders about the fate of his old partner, Luxord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dilan/Luxord's Somebody (Kingdom Hearts), Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lines of Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second full fanfic! This was written on my phone, again after some surprise inspiration from Discord. It's been so fun to explore this relationship. Again I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dilan walked along side Ansem the Wise as they exited the large government building they had just been in, he on one side and Aeleus on the other. It had been a long day in and out of meetings with various representatives and diplomats and a whole lot of waiting. It almost made Dilan miss catching and throwing out nosy little punks trying to sneak into the castle back on Radiant Garden. Still though, it was a nice change of scenery to see a new world again and not to have the added pressure of trying to create powerful heartless. He tried not to think to much on that last part. Just protect the king and observe the area. Simple enough.</p>
<p>Even and Ienzo were back in Radiant Garden, working diligently as ever. Normally, neither he or Aeleus would have been too keen on leaving those two or the castle unguarded, but the Restoration Committee had proven themselves capable and it wasn't like the two scientists were totally helpless. Although, Aeleus had a feeling they'd come back to find that neither of them had probably slept in days and had a hard caffeine addiction. Dilan couldn't help but agree. Aeleus had become a sort of bedtime enforcer in addition to his guard duties since they had all been recompleted.</p>
<p>Recompletion...</p>
<p>It had been strange. It was overwhelming to say the least and more so when he had seen Master Ansem return. Dilan had thought for sure he was gone forever after their betrayal and more so after they learned what had happened during the battle at the Castle that Never Was. It brought Dilan an unexpected joy to see his old mentor again and get the opportunity to make things right to him that Dilan thought he would never have. Even more so, they were all pretty shocked at how easy forgiveness seemed to come. They were all ready to move on and rebuild some semblance of what they had before or maybe something better.</p>
<p>Still though, there were times when the past would catch up to them. A phrase that would give them pause. An action. A memory. Nightmares were common. Dilan didn't know what the others dreamed but he would only feel...nothing. Even though that had once been something he so dearly desired, the absence of feeling to escape the pain of a broken heart and hurt. Now he saw the curse of such a wish. Even if now he had to carry the pain and guilt of what he had done, it was better than feeling nothing. It was better than the half existence they had been living and the creatures it had turned them into. Aeleus was the only person he confided to about this. He was one of the few who would understand, especially when he needed to get his emotions out through some sort of training or sparing. You couldn't cry from heartache when your body was exhausted and your muscles on fire.</p>
<p>Although, even Dilan had to admit there had been some things about their time as Nobodies that he still found some light in. Especially with the people they had met. For Dilan....or perhaps for Xaldin, it had been with a shining blond with mischief in eyes and some trump card up his sleeve. Even that had become painful to Dilan. He knew what had happened during the final fight. He knew there was a chance of recompletion for the others, Isa had come back after all. But where they were, where Luxord was, Dilan could only guess. He didn't even know what Luxord would even go by. He tried not to think about Briag, or Xigbar, who never came back, which also hurt. Dilan wasn't sure which was worse: the possibility that Luxord was just gone or that he was out there somewhere he couldn't reach. One possibility at least gave him some hope that the other was out there, but it did little to soothe the ache in his soul or replace the warmth he missed in his bed. Did Luxord even remember him? Aeleus was the only one at Radiant Garden who knew about that too...</p>
<p>So, Dilan did his best to swallow down the pain and uncertainty. There was nothing he could do about it. He had enough on his plate than to torment himself over something he couldn't fix. He had a job to do, and right now it was to guard his king.</p>
<p>It was an interesting world they had found themselves in. It was full of tall towers and skyscrapers and busy shopping areas. In the darkness, the city lit up with thousands of electric lights the speckled though the night. Only a few stars and the moon managed to shine from the sky, which is one thing he did miss about his home world compared to this one. They were there on a diplomatic mission after the Disney Castle received some strange signals from this world. So, they decided to investigate and send back what they could to the lab.</p>
<p>Normally perhaps this would be a job for Riku or Aqua, but Ansem and Mickey had remembered the benefits their friendship had brought, as well as the tragedy that happened when they didn't make use of that relationship. So, on top of investigating, they were trying to make some diplomatic connections as well with this world's leaders so that maybe they would reach out before things got bad. Maybe they could prevent another tragedy before it started. It was worth a shot anyway, even if they kept having to jump through seventeen bureaucratic hoops to get to the real people they wanted to talk to. Still they had made progress, or at least Ansem said they did. It was going too slow for Dilan's liking. He preferred for people to be direct with him instead of these unnecessary games. He should probably be called a hypocrite for that considering he had fallen for the Gambler.</p>
<p>Still, they were progressing and that was good enough for now. Tomorrow Ansem was to meet with more leaders and hopefully it would be with whoever was in charge here. They had been set up in one of the upper-class hotels that was used to hosting diplomats, politicians and the rich and famous. It didn't mean too much to Dilan except that the bed would be comfortable and it would be quiet. With the long day on an unfamiliar world, all Dilan could hope for was a quiet place to lay his head and hopefully have a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>One of the dignitaries they had met with had arranged the set up and for some private transportation to get them there, which is where they were heading to now. A large dark car was waiting in the street near the bottom of the stairs. The doors of the car automatically opened as they approached. It definitely wasn't a cheap ride, that's for sure. Aeleus got in first, checking and clearing the inside before helping Ansem in next and Dilan brought up the rear, making sure no one suspicious was watching. The inside of the vehicle was quite spacious with leather interior that had been well taken care of. Two seats faced forward toward the driver and two faced backward. A console in the middle in the wall of the car had a set of water bottles chilled and ready. Dilan guessed it was so the passengers could have a conversation and stay hydrated, potentially after an alcohol-filled evening.</p>
<p>Aeleus and Ansem had taken the two forward facing seats, so Dilan had the backward facing seats to himself. He didn't mind much, it gave him more room to stretch out. What he didn't count on though was the small partition between the passenger area and the driver to begin to roll down and a familiar voice to begin speaking that made Dilan's still newly returned heart stop.</p>
<p>"Good evening, everyone. It's an honor to be driving such esteemed guests tonight. It should be a short ride to our destination so...."</p>
<p>The voice trailed off as the speaker became revealed to Dilan. It was Luxord...or Luxord's Somebody. It had to be. He had spent so much time memorizing the face of his lover it had been burned into his mind by now. No "death" and recompletion could alter it. It was still the same short cropped light blond hair. The eyes were still that bright icey blue that shone even in the dark. All those piercings in his ears were still there. Then there was that distinctive square jaw and impeccably groomed goatee. How many nights had he stayed up stroking that jawline with his thumb as he cradled that head in his hand as if it was his and his alone to admire? Even then, Dilan had to grip his hand into a fist to keep himself from cupping that cheek with his hand again after so long. From the look of shock on the other's face, Dilan knew he had to be right. This was his Luxord or at least who he was before. The only big difference was the clothes, a crisp white dress shirt, a black waist coat, with a blue tie, and pair of what Dilan assumed was high quality driving gloves. And by the Light, he was still beautiful. </p>
<p>So..so beautiful...</p>
<p>"M-my name is Rould." He said, attempting to save him after that silent beat. "May I know the pleasure of who I'm driving tonight?"</p>
<p>Dilan didn't know how he wasn't crying in that moment. He was still in shock himself that he wasn't somehow he was able to form words. "There's Aeleus and Ansem the Wise. We're on diplomatic business. "</p>
<p>"And you?"</p>
<p>"I'm Dilan..."</p>
<p>"Dilan..." Rould smirked. Dilan's heart fluttered. It was him. "I'll remember that. We'll be at your destination shortly then.  Please relax and enjoy the ride."</p>
<p>The partition rolled back up and Dilan's heart sank slightly. Didn't he remember? He had to. After everything surely Luxord...no, Rould had to remember. But all Dilan could do in that moment was turn back around and face his king and his best friend, who also looked in shock or as much shock as Aeleus let on.</p>
<p>"Dilan," Ansem said softly. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."</p>
<p>Dilan shook his head slightly. "Yes, sir. I'm fine. Just...tired."</p>
<p>Aeleus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Dilan..."</p>
<p>Dilan's eyes snapped to his friend. Ansem raised an eyebrow as he glanced between his two guardsmen. How was Aeleus able to communicate so much in so little?</p>
<p>"I take it," Ansem began "that our driver is familiar to both of you?"</p>
<p>Dilan only nodded. Ashamed to an extent that he hadn't been straightforward with Ansem. But where exactly was he supposed to start?</p>
<p>"He appears to be the Somebody of one of the Organization's members." Aeleus said simply. "Dilan and him had been...close."</p>
<p>Ansem stroked his chin in thought. "I see...."</p>
<p>"We heard he fell," Dilan finally managed to say. Although he averted his gaze from his king. "during the final battle. Didn't know...what happened to him after."</p>
<p>"Hmmm..." If Ansem had anything else to say he kept it to himself. He didn't push the issue and the rest of the car ride to their hotel was silent.</p>
<p>The car came to a stop and again the doors open on their own. The ride had been so smooth that Dilan hardly noticing they had been moving. What he did feel was his heartrate pick up. This whole trip Dilan had been looking forward to returning home and now he didn't want to leave the car. It was ridiculous. It was supposed to be an inconsequential car ride and now...now it was everything.</p>
<p>Dilan mentally prepared himself to reluctantly leave the vehicle as Aeleus made his way out. He began trying to think of ways to track down Rould again. Anything that could bring them back together.</p>
<p>What he didn't count on though was Ansem coming over to his side of the car and knocking gently on the partition with the back of his knuckles. Dilan thought his heart was about to stop again as he watched Ansem with wide eyes.</p>
<p>His king gave him a soft smile. "Do what you need to, Dilan."</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir..."</p>
<p>With that Ansem exited the car, leaving Dilan alone as he heard the mechanical sound of the partition lowering once again. Now his poor heart was pounding for a totally new reason. Oh, Kingdom Hearts what was he going to say now?</p>
<p>Rould was already turned to face the partition, his elbow propped up where the seat met the partition. "How can I help...." Dilan saw him suck in a breath and his eyes widen ever so slightly. "You..."</p>
<p>Without thinking, Dilan said the first thing that came to his mind, reflexively placing a hand on the other's arm. "Luxord!"</p>
<p>For a beat there was silence. Dilan became suddenly aware of how presumptuous and ridiculous he looked. He even saw the flushed look that came over Rould's face. Dilan turned away in shame. Was he really this...this desperate?</p>
<p>Before he could apologize or take his hand back, Dilan felt another hand place itself on top of his. It gave a gently a squeeze that brought his attention back to Rould, who was smiling.</p>
<p>"Xaldin...you do remember..."</p>
<p>Dilan couldn't help but give a small smile himself. "Of course. How could I not?"</p>
<p>Rould half chuckled, wiping his eye with the heel of his other palm. "I suppose so. I am pretty memorable, aren't I?"</p>
<p>"I could never forget you, even if I tried, Rould." The name still felt foreign on Dilan's tongue. "Rould... that's gonna take some getting used to."</p>
<p>Rould only continued to smile as he brought Dilan's gloved hand to his lips. He speckled short kisses across Dilan's knuckles and fingers. Oh, how Dilan wanted to do more. So, so much more. Still he would have been a happy man if Rould simply kissed his hand like that the rest of the night.</p>
<p>"All in due time," the blond said "and the same goes for Dilan.</p>
<p>"Of course...." Dilan could feel color starting to rise to his cheeks.</p>
<p>Rould started fishing for something out of his breast pocket before pulling out a simple business card with his that advertised his driving services. He showed it to Dilan before flipping it around like he had done with his playing cards to show a number scrawled on the back in his handwriting.</p>
<p>"This is for you." Rould said, offering out the card. "I have one more ride tonight but after that... I'm yours."</p>
<p>"When?" That was all Dilan could think to ask as he took the car.</p>
<p>"Just call when your settled and I'll be here." Rould kissed the top of Dilan's hand. "Promise."</p>
<p>"You better..." Now this time before Rould could take his hand off Dilan's, Dilan had captured Rould's hand now. This time Dilan was the one to kiss him on the hand. If he wasn't imagining things, Dilan could have sworn he saw a blush in Rould's cheeks.</p>
<p>Reluctantly but with a soft smile, Dilan let go of Rould's hand but let his fingers linger until they slid off the other's fingertips. Dilan tucked to card away as he finally made his way out of the car and shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>Dilan watched from the sidewalk as the car drove off into the night, leaving only the faint trail of red taillights in its path. He had almost forgotten that Ansem and Aeleus had been waiting nearby. Seeing his king and best friend watching him suddenly made Dilan self-conscious again.</p>
<p>"You seem happy, Dilan." Ansem observed. "I take it things went well?"</p>
<p>"Yes..." Dilan responded, unable to keep himself from at least half smiling. "Yes, they did."</p>
<p>Ansem didn't push more and merely smiles as he turned to head into the hotel. Even Aeleus also had the corners of his mouth tipped up in a small smile. Dilan followed after them, and for the first time in so long, his heart felt light in his chest.</p>
<p>After seeing Ansem escorted to his suite, Dilan went to his own room and made a call with that little business card in his hand after changing out of his guard uniform. For what felt like an eternity, Dilan waited, even though in reality it hadn't been that long, but the familiar knock on his door did come, sending a jolt of excitement through him. It was a signal they had worked out years ago, so they'd know who was at their doors.</p>
<p>So, when Dilan went to answer, he had no hesitation opening the door and pulling Rould tight into his arms. After closing the door firmly behind Rould, Dilan began to lead him further into the room as he covering the Rould's face in as many kisses as he could. The scent of his cologne or maybe it was aftershave filled Dilan's nose and while he normally wasn't one for those things, in this case he found it intoxicating. It felt like his heart swelled with each bit of laughter that came from Rould's throat and his own desire spurred by the gentle scratch of the goatee on his skin and the wandering of both their hands on each other's bodies. Just trying to reach and touch whatever they could.</p>
<p>It took a fair amount of restraint for Dilan to stop himself and take in a long look at his lost lover. He ran his fingers through the blond's hair, it was still as soft as he remembered it, and Dilan could finally bring his hand around to cup that gorgeous smiling face again like he had wanted to in the car. The way those blue eyes lit up in the subdued lamp light of his hotel room melted him. Rould turning his head so slightly to nuzzle and kiss the bare palm of Dilan's hand.</p>
<p>It was then he felt the weight of his emotions be too much and the familiar sensation of tears invading his eyes. Dilan pulled Rould back to his chest, planting kisses on the top of his head, as his tears flowed freely down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I thought I had lost you..." Dilan managed to get out.</p>
<p>He could feel Rould beginning to shake against him with a few faint sniffles. "And I you, love."</p>
<p>This time Rould was the one to pull away just enough to bring his hand up to Dilan's face to wipe away the tears with his thumb. "But I did tell you though...that your line of fate came straight to me, didn't I?"</p>
<p>Dilan's smile returned easily. "Yes...yes, you did."</p>
<p>"Well then, love, perhaps we should take this as a sign."</p>
<p>"A sign of what?"</p>
<p>"That I was right." Rould said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Dilan chuckled. "You're incorrigible."</p>
<p>"Heh...we might have hearts again but that doesn't mean everything changes." Rould pecked his lips pulling away still carrying that mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>Dilan could only continue to smile. This is what he had loved, or at least thought he did...but now he knew. "No, it certainly doesn't."</p>
<p>Dilan closed the distance this time between himself and Rould, kissing him deeply and greedier with each kiss that followed afterwards. He wanted to take in as much as he could, hardly keeping his hands off Rould, just in case this was some sick fantasy and he'd wake up with his lover nowhere in sight. Dilan didn't think Rould minded too much as his own hand proved over Dilan's body as well and took charge on leading them to bed.</p>
<p>Dilan wasn't sure what was going to happen after that night, and to be honest, he didn't quite care in the moment. He didn't even care about how he was going to explain any of this with those he worked with. The future and its hurdles were problems for another day. For now though, Rould was here. Dilian could touch and kiss him as much as he wanted, and that night Rould slept sprawled on Dilan's bare chest. Dilian wouldn't want him anywhere else. And in that moment, after everything that happened and that they had been through, that was more than anything Dilan could ever ask for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>